gekkan_shoujo_nozakikunfandomcom-20200223-history
Mikoto Mikoshiba/Plot
Volume 1 Mikoshiba also helps out Umetarou Nozaki with his manga. One day he meets Chiyo Sakura, addressing her as the “chikkoi” (Kansei dialect for “tiny/small”) that Nozaki had mentioned. He then goes and flirts with some girls, but he is quickly overcome with embarrassment by what he has said. GSNK manga; Chapter 3, pages 1-3 At Nozaki’s home, Sakura formally introduces herself, telling him she is in charge of the “beta” work. Mikoshiba immediately tells her that if there is anything she doesn’t understand, she shouldn’t ask him. Nevertheless, he continues to circle her restlessly, each time eagerly hoping that she wants to ask him something. Nozaki eventually tells Sakura to ask him something. She does, and he happily explains the simplest things to her. When Sakura is going to get drinks, Mikoshiba tells her that because he is her “senpai”, he wants a coffee. However, he still ends up following her to the vending machine. When they are taking a break, they play a “sketching game” that is similar to the one they saw on TV. However, after seeing Mikoshiba’s pathetic skills, a piqued Sakura asks him about what skill he possesses. Nozaki calms Mikoshiba by telling Sakura it would be easier to show her his talents—Mikoshiba proves that he is the best at bringing out the hero’s charms to the fullest. GSNK manga; Chapter 3, pages 4-9 In school, many girls call out to a smiling Mikoshiba as he walks by. Sakura comprehends that he must be really popular and asks if he has a girlfriend. Mikoshiba confidently replies that he doesn’t since he is searching for an eternal love. However, he immediately once again gets embarrassed although Sakura begs “Mikorin” not to be because it is actually embarrassing her. Red faced, he tells her he is not embarrassed and she shouldn’t call him “Mikorin”. Although she apologizes, he replies that from now on, he should call her “Chiyorin”. Increasingly vexed, Mikoshiba comically begs her to say something in return. GSNK manga; Chapter 3, pages 10-11 Later on, Sakura cheerfully informs Mikoshiba about Seo’s addition to Nozaki’s manga. Although she confesses that she is a little jealous, she admits that she is still happy her friend had the right personality for shojo manga. Mikoshiba looks through the manga and is stunned that Seo’s behavior has been used for the secondary male character’s personality. Sakura then asks Mikoshiba if he has any friends that may qualify. After his usual reply, he tells her that he does in fact have such a friend—in school the next day, he states he will introduce the school’s prince to her. Horrified, Sakura thinks that Mikoshiba (aka the heroine Mamiko) is going to introduce her to the prince when “she” already has Suzuki-kun. A crying Sakura runs away from Mikorin, calling him a cheater and bumps straight into Nozaki. When he asks her what’s wrong, she blurts out that “even though ‘he’ has a boyfriend, ‘he’ has feelings for other boys.” Mikoshiba desperately tries to clear up the misunderstanding when the drama club’s Kashima arrives. After watching her in action, Nozaki and Sakura conclude that she definitely deserves the title of the school’s prince and are relieved that Mikorin was not cheating on Suzuki-kun. Mikoshiba happily adds that now both of them are best friends. GSNK manga; Chapter 5, pages 2-10 When Kashima turns her attention to Sakura, in order to save her “heart”, Sakura safely decides to settle on Mikorin’s side, much to his chagrin. Kashima also asks what the three of them do together since they are all in different classes. Nozaki easily explains that they get together at his house to do all kinds of stuff together, embarrassing both Sakura and Mikoshiba. Kashima then realizes that it is late, and she should leave before he comes to get her. Mikoshiba then explains that since she is chronically late, the club president always comes to get her. Mikoshiba and a spellbound Sakura watch as Masayuki Hori drags Kashima away. GSNK manga; Chapter 5, pages 11-13 Nozaki, Sakura, and Mikoshiba continue to work on the manga. One day Sakura notices a peculiar mark on the manuscripts. Nozaki explains that the person in charge of backgrounds makes his marks like that. He adds that he comes later at night to help out because he is involved in club activities. Mikoshiba speaks up that he hasn’t met this person yet either. Nozaki explains that the person forbade him from revealing his/her identity. GSNK manga; Chapter 6, pages 1-4 Mikoshiba asks Umetarou Nozaki if he can stay over tonight. Chiyo Sakura eagerly asks what they will be doing, wishing that she could also stay over late. Mikoshiba tells her that it is really serious business. Since he was really shy around girls, Mikoshiba decided to play video games to learn more about them. However, the responses each girl gives based on each “route” he takes end up driving him crazy, making it even harder for him to understand girls. Presently, Mikoshiba asks Nozaki to give the game a try. Nozaki at first isn’t interested, but agrees to play just to see what it’s like. After going through the whole game, they conclude that the perfect love interest for the protagonist is his best friend who sacrificed three years of his high school life for the hero. Nozaki and Mikoshiba immediately begin to work on a manga for them. When Sakura comes over the next day, she finds both boys have passed out from exhaustion. Bewildered, she can’t understand what happened at night. GSNK manga; Chapter 8 One evening, Mikoshiba is startled to see Masayuki Hori and Chiyo Sakura engaged in a heated discussion. However, when he enters the room, Nozaki tells him he arrived at just the right time and hands him the script. Mikorin takes the part of the maid, and Hori coaches him, so he can give an incredibly powerful performance. GSNK manga; Chapter 10, pages 10-12 Volume 2 Volume 3 Volume 4 Volume 5 Volume 6 Volume 7 References Category:Characters Category:Character Plots